Medical devices for injecting fluids into a patient are well known in the art. One such type of device is generally referred to as implanted ports, which can be implanted subcutaneously in a patient. Various types of ports can be used to provide access to the peritoneal cavity, as well as the vascular, arterial, and epidural systems. The ports typically include a catheter for access to a large vein and a port body having a septum, which is generally formed from silicone.
The port is implanted within a cavity formed in the patient, such as in the chest area, and sutured to underlying tissue. From time to time, it is desirable to refill the port via the septum and/or provide an external source of fluid, e.g., IV access. One type of device used to refill an implanted port is generally known as a Huber needle. Known Huber needles generally include a needle extending from a base structure. With sufficient expertise and experience an operator, such as a nurse, can insert the needle into the port via the septum, which is sliced (not cored) by the needle for self-sealing. The Huber needle can then be taped to the patient and fluid delivered to the patient intravenously as desired via a coupled to the Huber needle device.
However, conventional Huber device can be relatively difficult to remove from the patient. An operator may need to apply a significant amount of force to initiate removal of the device. If the needle suddenly releases, the operator may be accidentally injured by the needle as it is uncontrollably freed from the patient. In addition, even after safe removal, known Huber needle devices can present a hazard due to the outwardly extending needle.
It would, therefore, be desirable to overcome the aforesaid and other disadvantages.